


Rest My Head at Night, Content

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Series: Idyllic Geraskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex Talk, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Geralt gets badly injured ; Jaskier takes care of him as he always does, but not without expressing his desire for them to have a life free of danger. He shares his bucolic fantasy with Geralt and well, the conversation takes an interesting turn.Written as self-care as I ached for softness and fluff,to the prompt given by the lovely and insanely talented Witchergirl98.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Idyllic Geraskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Rest My Head at Night, Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchergirl98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/gifts).



> I had this 90% complete for more than a month I think. Finally I got around to finishing it.
> 
> I loved the relationship and the softness of these boys in Strong Enough so I decided to take them for another ride, now without the dark themes. It's pure softness and fluff, and they so deserve it!
> 
> The title is from Marbles by The Amazing Devil ❤️
> 
> Also there is mention of sexual acts, but nothing explicit.

"Oh darling. Oh no. Oh nonono..." Jaskier's voice flooded with dread.

Bloody, bruised, broken, but alive, Geralt limped into the welcoming, warm circle of their campfire. His strength was only enough to smile with his eyes, even those barely twitching at the corners as he whispered a 

"Jaskier...love...", before he slumped on the ground with a resounding thud, armour (what remained of it anyways, more than third of it mauled or ripped off) and swords creaking and clattering on the hard ground just a few steps from the blazing logs. 

"Hang on Geralt, I'm here." The bard practically flew to his side. His heart sank. His beloved looked even worse from up close. A shaky hand reached for his. He wanted to kiss those fingers, now smeared with blood and grime and maybe some werewolf remains as well. Instead, he gently closed it within his own palms. He leaned over his face, looking into the amber orbs, getting lost in their shine which was, he knew it for certain, a secret proclamation of love for him. He poured his own love out for his witcher, squeezeing his hand with care while he closed the distance between them, ending up connected forehead to forehead, sighing with relief at the closeness of each other. They were alive and together.

They were home. 

"How bad is it? " he breathed as he straightened his back once they both calmed down a little. "Will you..." He teared up. He couldn't finish the sentence. Could not utter those words. 

" No. You won't be rid of me this easily. But I need a lot of patching up.. I am not sure I won't pass out.." 

"No no, stay with me. Now, what do you need first? Potions?" 

"Yes. Bag. White Honey...." he motioned towards their heap of gear a couple steps away, on the other side of the fire. "The one with. .. "

"I know dear. Sometimes I pay attention to what you teach me." 

He stood up, the witcher's hand limply falling on the ground as he left his injured lover to gather his first-aid kit, potion, clean clothes and bandages, blankets and a bed roll. He put some water to boil in a pot over the fire. He made some stew for the both of them earlier, which was already set aside in two bowls, but eating could wait. 

Arms full of supplies, he sauntered back to Geralt. He grimaced, pain and anger remodeling his visage into a bitter sculpture. 

"I loath to see you like this. I know it's your job. I know that your magical witchery body will endure and heal. I know that all. But whenever this happens I want to scream and shout and... I don't know, kick and stab something or someone. And then I want to hide you away from it all, damn the Path, damn humanity, fuck them and their monster problems!" His voice thickened with rage, growing near thunderous. His movements remained soft, however, as he tended to his lover, administering the potion, then making him more comfortable with what was available, arranging bedrolls and blankets under and around him. "I want you safe and sound and all to myself, marks from passionate lovemaking being the only ravages you'd suffer.

I'd have you in our own little cottage, far away from prying eyes. Our own safe haven, a home in every sense. We would not need you to be taking contracts, putting your life in jeopardy for marbles .... We could have a garden, to grow vegetables and herbs, and a little field, lined with fruit trees, cherry and apricot and apple and plum... , and maybe a chicken coop? And of course we must have a stable for Roach. A very nice one too. " he went on, his eyes dreamy and hazed, lost in his fantasy. 

"And a dog. I've always wanted to have one." Geralt rasped faintly, smiling at a befuddled Jaskier whose hands stopped mid-air, looking at him scrutinously. 

"Love, are you serious?" 

"Are you, sunshine? What you just told me... it actually sounded... Nice. You would, however, get bored in about two weeks." 

"Oh I would keep myself occupied with actually writing and publishing a book or two from all the material I have gathered throughout the years. Besides, I would have you with me. And we would have a very very sturdy bed... ." He perked up suddenly, listening . "Ah the water has boiled." He fetched the pot and set it next to his other supplies. "Let me clean you up, love, and take care of your wounds." He could not stop his caressing of the witcher's pale, exhausted and messy countenance first, Geralt leaning into the touch not unlike a cat, his eyes glossed but thankful and relieved at the familiar comfort bestowed upon him like countless times before. 

"Please do. Tell me more about this cottage of ours while you do so... Ground me with your voice." 

"I shall try keep your mind off your pain, dear.. Well, our cottage would definitely have a porch. Part of it would have roof, so there would be protection from rain or the rays of the sun,but the other part would be open to the sky, save for just some beams that would have vines and creepers climbing up on them, a lush tangle of greenery framing the star-sprinkled vastness of the summer night as we would lie there, maybe we would have a bed of sorts there too, or just some blankets.... So we'd just rest, together, after a long day of working, eating and making love, nothing more nothing less; no monsters, neither human nor beastly to disturb or maim either of us." Geralt closed his eyes, partly from the pain and exhaustion, partly to imagine the bucolic scene painted by the words of Jaskier who was tending his wounds, cleaning, suturing, dressing, his deft fingers moving with finesse and surity from years of practice. "I would sing softly while playing the lute, then you would pry that out from my hands and take its place on my lap, kissing me deeply. You'd end up riding me, gently like a summer breeze, drinking up my sighs as if they were spring water, so no one would hear how delirious with pleasure you make me... After, we'd just lie there, contented, drifting off to sleep, and of course you would take care of me, covering me in a blanket and holding me close, breathing me in, whispering "I love you"... 

"Hmmm... Those are very beautiful and specific details. How long have you been yearning for this, sunshine? No, don't you deny it. I know how your voice gets when you talk about your deepest desires." 

"There is nothing that escapes you, is there, my sweet Wolf? Well, the first time I wanted to take you away from it all, was when that gryffin almost took you from me. If it wasn't for Yennefer.... Gods Geralt, you already looked dead when she came to your rescue.... There was so much blood... " his emotions welling up from the horrendous memory got the better of him; his flow of speech shattered, his hands began to shake, so he placed them in his lap. 

" Sssh, darling, I didn't die. I'm here. I'm not dying now either. You are making sure that I recover fast, just like you always do. Thank you, again. I can't say it enough.... " Geralt's hand reached for Jaskier's as soon as the latter finished his work. He was eager to hold onto the limb, which was now clean enough to lay gentle kisses on, so he did just that. 

"You are welcome. I do what I can, my noble and kind Wolf. I just...I mean I love who you are, who we are, the way we live.... I would not have followed you around the Continent if I didn't. Nevertheless, whenever you come back to me barely alive, I just crave normalcy. Or a semblance of it, anyway; a lack of constant mortal peril. So I did create this fantasy yes.... I entertain myself with it from time to time... Now, how do you feel about eating? I did make some stew for us. "

"I do feel much better. And famished." He began to scramble to get up. Jaskier pushed him back, gently but firmly. 

"Tsk tsk. None of that, dear. You stay where you are. I will feed you." 

"I'm perfectly..." 

" No. Stay." At the no-nonsense tone coupled with a stern gaze, Geralt lay back, defeated 

"Fine." 

"Good witcher." Jaskier gave a little peck on his cheek then fetched the bowls and spoons along with a piece of cloth to protect against accidents and to clean themselves after. He set everything up by Geralt's side, then hurries out of the circle of firelight, much to the witcher's surprise, but before he could question his actions, he's back, rolling a sizeable log and placing it right behind him. 

"So you can sit up and not choke on your dinner." He motioned at the piece of wood and helped Geralt do just that. He took his place on his left, kneeling,so he had easy access to his lover's mouth. He covered the bigger man's lap with the cloth and took the bowl into his left, the spoon in his right, in the meantime checking whether the temperature of the food was in the edible range. He deemed it warm so he dipped the spoon into the stew, hunting for pieces of vegetables and meat to load it with. He made a relatively perfect spoonful, with carrots, potatoes, and a chunk of rabbit on a pool of thick broth, and brought the utensil to Geralt's mouth, which opened up readily. Carefully, Jaskier rested the spoon on his tongue and lower lips and tipped it, getting the food to its destination. Geralt closed his lips and chewed on it, a tiniest of moans escaping him as Jaskier withdrew the spoon to fill it anew. He repeated his motions, careful and attentive in every step, neither too quick nor too slow. They remained silent, their glances and soft smiles doing the talking. The last spoonful, he spilled a couple drops, cursing, but only soiling the cloth. Geralt chuckled at it and chased the last spoonful, leaning forward, craning his neck and snapping at it playfully. It was Jaskier's turn to chuckle. He waited until his partner swallowed the last mouthful to kiss him lightly on his lips.

"Wasn't so terrible, was it?" he said softly. 

"I... No, it definitely wasn't. Thank you, love. Now go and eat your portion before you starve."

"Tell me honestly, what you think of my fantasy while I do." With that he digged in, observing Geralt 's face as he talked. 

"I liked the porch. I could smell the flowers and the freshly watered earth in the summer evening..." 

"Night. It was night." 

"Right." He smiled at his partner's attention to detail. " I could also imagine your scent, of honey and flowers and sun-warmed ripe fruits, the way you always smell when content, with love blooming in your heart.... It really becomes you, sunshine. I want to smell it on you more. "

" Then let me do it. For real. Let me whisk you away, love, to a place of peace and joy and simplicity, away from it all." Jaskier was begging, puppy-eyed. He finished eating and out the bowl aside. 

" Jaskier you know we can't..." Geralt was torn apart from the look of sheer desperation laced with adoration. With a bitter smile, he gently ran his fingers through the soft locks of the brunette, soothing. 

" Why? Why can't you give this to me? To us? " Jaskier swatted his hand away as he cried out, flustered, indignant and borderline angry. 

"This is not who we really are. You know that." Geralt tried placating him. 

"It could be. Think about it.... We could have a campfire, every night if we felt like it, we could sleep in nature like you love to, and maybe one night my love for you would stupidly overflow, overwhelmed by looking at the flames reflecting in your eyes, those amber orbs I love getting lost in, doused in fire.... And... I would get down on one knee and ask you to be mine for ever...." He clasped his hand to his mouth when his wits caught up with his words. Eyes wide and heart racing, a veritable electric storm for nerves, he gauged Geralt's reaction. They had constantly assured each other of their love, with words and actions, but marriage was a completely different subject ; one they had never brought up. 

To his surprise, Geralt leaned forward, with a mysterious smile playing on his lips. He gently took Jaskier's right hand in his own large ones and said, "No. I would ask you first, probably." 

Jaskier's pupils blew up in shock. 

"Geralt, are you jesting?" 

"Are you, Jaskier?" he lifted his hand to his lips, softly planting kisses on its knuckles. "I do not know, however, who would marry a witcher to a bard.... And you would love to have a proper handfasting ceremony, with a banquet afterwards, wouldn't you, love?" 

"No, I wouldn't. I mean, sure, those sound nice, but I don't need any authority, be it a priest or an alderman, to declare our union official. Nor a pretentious party my dear husband would probably hate. All I would need is you and your promise. I would definitely like more than three words for that, though",he quipped and Geralt laughed lightly. 

"I think I could manage that. If you gave me yourself and your promise in exchange." Geralt's deep voice was the most mellow Jaskier ever heard it be. He looked in his amber eyes, searching it for mischief or a lie, but found nothing but sincere love in them. His racing heart threatened to shake apart his ribcage. It was his turn to hold onto Geralt's hand lest he floated away on a cloud of happiness. 

"Geralt, did we just...." His voice hitched; he couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Yes, love. I think we just decided to get married." 

"Oh dear.... Can I kiss you?" Jaskier obviously referred to the injuries of his lover, but Geralt had no such qualms. 

"I would be seriously upset if you didn't." 

A feather-light kiss was laid on Geralt's lips by his lover, tentative and oh so careful. He would have none of that; he surged up, crushing thier lips together with passion, his tongue laying claim to the depth of Jaskier's mouth. The bard keened and mewled, his desire kindled; his own lips and tongue emboldened, he devoured his partner in kind, but not before breathing, 

"I love you",

against Geralt's lips. 

They kissed for an eternity, if eternity lasted for fifteen minutes or so, barely separating even to breathe, but finally, exhaustion had taken over; they parted with sleepy but burning eyes. They lay down to sleep, side by side. Just before the bard drifted off, Geralt took Jaskier in his arms and whispered, 

"I love you, too". 

Jaskier hmmd, then fell asleep. Just before doing the same, the witcher breathed him in and smiled; his smell bloomed with honey and flowers and sun-warmed ripe fruits.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ❤️


End file.
